Best Birthday Ever
by Alxcx
Summary: 31st January. Kuroko Tetsuya Birthday. Read and Find out how Kuroko celebrate his birthday. Enjoy! (There are slightly Akakuro Moment) -Happy Birthday Kuroko Tetsuya-


_Italic -Thinking_

"Hello" -Talking

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basket and Happy Birthday to Kuroko Tetsuya!

 **A/N: Hello Everyone, Its been so long and I haven't log in to my account. How is everyone? I haven't write anything story yet except this one because today is Kuroko Tetsuya's Birthday 31st January. School is stressing me out and I'm getting tired everyday and the only time I'm free is on Sunday so basically I don't have time at all. So anyway this story is a bit rush because it's midnight and I'm so sleepy. Without futher ado, please enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Best Birthday Ever**

On a Saturday morning, Kuroko woke up and did his usual morning routine. He ate his breakfast then go and prepared for the day. Suddenly, his phone start ringing and he look at the ID Caller and saw Kagami name so he picked up the phone.

"Hello Kagami-kun?"

"Hey Kuroko, erm-the coach is making us all to come to her gym. So I called you to let you know."

Kuroko raised a his eyebrow about this information. Why is coach making them to come to her gym on Saturday.

"Why?"

"I don't know, she said just come as soon as possible."

"Okay, See you later Kagami-kun."

After hearing Kagami replied back, he ended the call and prepared his things and left his house. The coach gym isn't far away from his house so he just walked to go there. When he arrived outside the gym, he was bewildered because the sign on the door said closed. Has coach confused them about the meeting place. But he try open the door and was suprised that the door revealed to be unlocked. _That was strange, why is the door unlocked?_ He thought to himself as he let himself in but stopped on his track as he heard a bell rang. Just as he was about to walk away, the coach suddenly came out and greet Kuroko.

"Good Morning Kuroko-kun. You are just in time, come, everyone is already."

Before Kuroko could say anything, coach was already pulled him into a dark room. Upon entering the dark room, the lights suddenly flickered on and a yelled of 'Suprise' was heard

"Suprise! Happy Birthday Kuroko/Kuroko-kun!" Everyone of the Seirin basketball club shouted minus Mitobe who was just smiling and use the noisemakers. Kuroko is suprise by the sudden outburst.

"Eh?" Kuroko is confused, Is it today his birthday

"Kuroko! Don't tell me you forgot it your birthday today?" Kiyoshi asked in disbelief

Kuroko feel slightly embarrassed, "Well, I'm basically invisible 24/7 so no one remember it."

Everyone in the room thought that Kuroko is selfless that he forgotten his own birthday. The silence is broke by Riko, "Well, that's okay Kuroko-kun." She patted his head, "Let's celebrate now together, Mitobe and Kagami already made foods!"

He looked up to all of them and smile, "Thank you very much for the party Everyone." He said and bowed sincerely. Everyone is blushing on Kuroko expression of happiness, "Well, you deserves it, because you have done a lot for this team." Kiyoshi said and push Kuroko toward the table. "Okay, let's eat. Afterward, we can all give Kuroko his presents." Hyuuga said and Kuroko feel happy that he got a friends like all of them.

The party went on for a couple more hours. After the party ended, everyone wished Kuroko a happy birthday once more before dissmissed. Kuroko went back to his house while carrying his haul of gifts. After he arrived, he put the gifts in his room and went for a little nap because he is tired from the trip home.

On the afternoon, Kuroko is jolted awake from the sound of his phone ringing. He yawn and rub his eyes before pick up his phone,

"Hello?" He said sleepily, trying to shake himself awake

"Hey Tetsu? Do you want to hang out?" Kuroko heard a familiar voice on the other line asked.

"Aomine-kun, Yeah sure. What do you want to do?" Kuroko asked

"Erm-Let's play streetbasketball together at the court near the MajiBurger."

"Sure, I meet you there later." He ended the call and change into more comfortable clothes to wear and walked to the court. As soon as he arrived, he already saw Aomine dribble the ball and dunk.

"Aomine-kun." Kuroko greeted

"GAHHHH! Tetsu! Damn, haven't feel that in a long time." Aomine uncharacteristic yelled and Kuroko just stared at Aomine deadpanned.

"Anyway, Come let's play together." Aomine said and both of them start playing basketball together.

On the evening, both of them decided to stop and head to Kuroko house. Upon arriving, Kuroko was about to open the locked door but the door is already unlocked. He and Aomine entered the room and was greet by a shouted of 'suprise'

"Otanjōbiomedetō Kuroko/Tetsu-kun/Kuro-chin/Tetsuya/Kurokocchi." The Generation of Miracle plus Momoi shouted and blow the noisemaker.

"Minna-san!" Kuroko said in suprised

"Come Tetsu-kun, Mukkun made a vanilla cake just for you." Momoi said and bring Kuroko to the dining hall table. Everyone sing Kuroko a happy birthday song except for Akashi and Midorima since that is uncharacteristic of them to do it and Kuroko blow the candles. After everyone enjoy the cake, All of them handed Kuroko their present. Kise gave Kuroko a new clothes that suit Kuroko style. Aomine gave Kuroko a new basketball that is a different color, the color is blue and everyone of had sign on the ball even Takao and Himuro had sign it. Midorima gave Kuroko his lucky item for today and tomorrow and a dog plushie that resemble Nigou. Momoi gave Kuroko a picture of the GoM that they took on the last week reunion they gather together. Murasakibara gave Kuroko a 10 coupons for a free vanilla milkshake for the next 5 months at the MajiBurger. Finally, Akashi gave Kuroko a red and blue scarf because is a cold days and tell Kuroko that he has another present for him later. Kuroko thanked everyone with a smile on his face. They celebrate a couple more hours before going home and left Akashi and Kuroko alone.

When the clock strike 10, Akashi decide that is time to go home and Kuroko walk him to the front door but before Akashi leave he said,

"Tetsuya, I forgot to give you the second present that I promised."

"That's okay Akashi-kun." Kuroko said feeling slightly sad but hide it.

"No, here is the second present." And without warning, Akashi lean forward and capture Kuroko's lips with his own. Kuroko is stunned for awhile before kissing Akashi back and wrapped his arms around Akashi's neck. When they pulled away, Kuroko face is red and Akashi is smirking and press his forehead on Kuroko's and said,

"I love you Tetsuya, Go out with me."

Kuroko blushed some more at Akashi's confession, smiled and said,

"Yes, I love Akashi-kun too." Akashi smiled and hugged Kuroko, who returned the hug.

After that, Akashi kiss Kuroko on the cheek and said 'good night' to him before departed and go home.

Kuroko smiled and closed his front door and go prepared for the night to go to sleep. After he finished, he lay on his bed and thought before he fell asleep, _This is the best birthday ever he had_.

 **OWARI...**

* * *

 **AN: Hello everyone, finally finished this overnight. Anyway, Happy Birthday to Kuroko Tetsuya! 31st January! Last day of January! I hope you guys like the story and I'm sorry for grammar mistakes. You guys should checked out Kuroko no Basket OVA 75.5 if you haven't watched it yet, It made me tears up, Happy Ending! :') ...Anyway, Thanks for reading and please review, Thank You :D**


End file.
